


Kiss One

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths





	

**Author's Note:**

> (ignis x gladio)

While it was pleasant and pleasurable to be melded together - too close to each other, one wouldn't know whose limb was whose - Ignis did have work to do, begrudgingly.

"Gladio, another time perhaps?" His words were lost amongst lips and gasps, swallowed by his lover in searing kiss.

Gladiolus retreated away from Ignis’ – the small whine that followed made Gladio smile – far enough to stop kissing, close enough that their lips still touched, sensitive and abuzz.

“Ignis? Now’s a good a time as any.”

Though rejection was on his mind, Ignis had hummed in agreement.

Next time, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss One of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> First of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
